Dark Hunters
by TheLadyOfTheRing
Summary: When Aragorn and Legolas travel through Middle-earth they come across two women who can hold their own. These ladies tell the travelers of a dark plot to destroy them both. R&R!!! CHAP 14 IS UP!!!!!
1. Hidden Daggers

Unfortunately I own none of J.R.R. Tolkien's creations. However! I *DO* own O'histuoh and Tuestuoh.  
  
  
  
A small valley that was formed by a single tributary was filled with the song of Elvish singing this night. The moon was out and shinning brilliantly, the stars dazzling to behold. The music wafted on the wind and Aragorn and Legolas listened, the High Elf suddenly struck by the urge to join their song. No elves could normally be seen in this area, but the two companions ruled out nothing. The two headed for the village and its inn, (they had been told of it by an old friend in the Shire) when the song stopped suddenly and without reason.  
  
The two figures walked silently side by side in the moonlight, cloaked bodies moving with grace. Their hoods were pulled up and they whispered almost noiselessly to each other. They were outside of the limits of the simple village they temporarily resided in, walking in the grass. The wind was still chilly, and spring was coming soon; both rejoiced at that fact. When the sound of approaching horsemen reached their sensitive ears they dropped into the shadows of some nearby trees and watched as the two riders went silently by, never noticing their presence. A grin was revealed by the silver moonlight. The time had come and they watched the riders, Human and Elf, rode into the village towards the inn.  
  
  
  
  
  
Aragorn and Legolas entered the inn after handing their mounts over to the man in charge of the stables. They had ridden hard and were tired. Once they had gotten a room they sat in the common room away from most of the other patrons and ate. The meal was mostly consumed in companionable silence, as both were powerfully hungry.  
  
"We haven't much farther to travel Legolas," said Aragorn. "I am surprised that nothing yet has happened on this journey."  
  
The High Elf smiled wryly. "You may speak too soon my friend, for I detect an odd feel about this place. If we leave early in the morning maybe this feeling shall disperse and all shall feel right again."  
  
At one point in time there was a loud argument and Legolas told Aragorn it sounded as if two females and the owner of the Inn had begun fighting. Before anything could be done two women appeared in the common room, one holding a tray of food heading for a table, and another going straight towards where Aragorn and Legolas were sitting.  
  
She was tall, long black hair that was loose and fell all the way down her back and her clothes matched her hair color. A smile spread across her lips and Aragorn was reminded of a cat creeping silently through high grass after prey. Her eyes were the same dark color and reflected little light. "You boys need anything else tonight? Some more drinks?" her voice flowed like dark velvet over their ears.  
  
"More drinks would be greatly appreciated," said Aragorn. The woman looked at Legolas and sauntered away. The High Elf watched her with wonder.  
  
"Everything about her whispers of darkness," Legolas mused. "Even the way she walks is as a predator."  
  
The woman who brought them new glasses was the other that had emerged from the kitchen the same time as the dark woman. This one was very much unlike the other. Adorned in white and light brown appeared more a simple girl than a predatory creature. Her hair was a dark brown and pulled into two large braids that covered her ears and fell over her shoulders. She placed the glasses on the table and spun the tray on her finger before tucking it skillfully under her arm with a graceful movement. A smile spread across her lips and this one was warm unlike the other woman's.  
  
"Are you two fine with just these?" her voice, was crystal instead of velvet and radiated with a cheerful manner. "I can always sneak some sweets out of the kitchen," she said with a wink. Both men shook their heads and she left with a smile.  
  
Both men finished their drinks and quietly left the rowdy common room for the calm and quiet of their rooms. Aragorn said good night to the blonde Elf and closed his door. Moments later he was pressed against the wood of the door, a dagger at his neck. Strong but slim hands gripped the Gondor heir and a sly predatory voice spoke. "What do you think you're doing heir of Isildur?" He saw those black eyes that shone in the dark with a light of their own. "You could get hurt wandering around like this," she purred. When he made to move for his sword her dagger tipped in, cutting his neck until a dark smear of blood appeared.  
  
Legolas found himself in the same position as soon as his own door had closed, finding himself face to face with the nice waitress who had brought them more drinks. Her hands were strong but her limbs were slender and her skin pale. Her eyes, a deep green shone wildly in the moonlight. "Ah, Legolas of Mirkwood, pleased to see you again. Do tell me," she said, her voice turning to a growl "why you are wandering around waiting to die?"  
  
  
  
  
  
^.^ So tell me what you think. The review button is calling to you! –Be kind, this IS my first fanfic … ever. – Should I write more? Stop? Destroy all evidence? Tell me! 3 TheLady 


	2. Ride to Loudwater

Aragorn and Legolas left the inn that night quietly, cloaked shadows at their backs, following carefully. The two mounted their horses, the reins taken by the two women, their hands tied tightly before them and left the village before the sun even began to rise. They traveled until they were out of the small valley and hidden amongst a large group of boulders surrounded by trees that were almost impossible to get past. The horses were left tethered, but Aragorn and Legolas' mounts dared not run. The horses the two women were on were stallions, one a deep blood red, the other dark black.  
  
The dark lady shoved Aragorn into a corner when they had moved till the boulders surrounded the group. Legolas soon joined his companion, though less roughly. The black haired woman pulled the gags out of their mouths and over her shoulder the other winked playfully and held a finger to her lips, signaling them to stay quiet.  
  
"Who are you?" growled Aragorn. He did not like being separated from his sword, which his new keeper had taken from him and stowed on the saddle of her red stallion.  
  
"We," said the brown haired woman, loosing the braids from her hair, letting her curly locks free, "are your saviors. You've been followed for a few days. We went ahead of you, figuring the Xessoust would not bother you, and set ourselves up as temporary barmaids in that damned inn to wait for you." When her hair was loose she pulled it half up, getting most of it out of her face, revealing long and slender Elven ears. Her companion came to their attention again as she was sheathing her sword and she too had pulled her hair back, but into a ponytail. The dark lady was as well, an Elf.  
  
"You're Elven?" said Legolas, his eyes growing wide with surprise. Certainly he would have sensed this, but even these ladies had gotten past his normally alert eyes and ears.  
  
The dark woman smiled that predatory smile again. "Of course silly," she said. "Only the best could have tracked you two."  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Aragorn again, his patience growing thinner by the moment. "What are your names, and who are these Xessoust? We saw nor heard nothing, and certainly a Ranger and an Elf would know if something had been following."  
  
Both women looked at the human with bland eyes, the dark lady blinked slowly and sighed. "None except those who have trained with the Xessoust could know of their passing. My name is O'histuoh, and this is my sister Tuestuoh," she finished. The brown haired woman, Tuestuoh, had taken perch on a waist high boulder, and O'histuoh leaned against another that was taller than she. "You should not be wandering without an escort."  
  
"And this," bristled Aragorn "this is how you escort?" He held up the ropes that bound his wrists, waving them angrily in the two women's faces.  
  
Both frowned and looked at each other, silently speaking from what the men could tell, with their eyes, and even the slightest movement of their hands and fingers. Finally in the end Tuestuoh won, or it seemed as if she did, for the brown haired girl smiled and jumped easily down from her perch. While she trotted to Legolas, O'histuoh sauntered to Aragorn with an evil look upon her face, both brandishing daggers. Before the men could open their mouths in protest to the evil looking knives their bonds were free.  
  
Almost immediately Aragorn launched himself onto the dark elf who had been waiting for the attack, and rolled effortlessly onto her back and pushed him away with her feet. Legolas stood in front of Tuestuoh who shot him a smile before speaking. "Do you really wish to fight? It would be much easier to watch the two of them in this," she said, her voice purring. Legolas who had stood ready to leap for his capture stopped short. The sun had risen and suddenly struck their area in the boulders. When the light had hit the brown haired elf her hair had shone brilliantly then faded, but remained as bright a gold as Legolas' own. He stood, awestruck at such a change.  
  
In the back ground the fighting continued and then stopped, the dark elf on top of Aragorn's back and forcing his head up to look at Legolas, who still stood silently in wonderment, and Tuestuoh. "What the fu-" he said before silenced by O'histuoh shifting her weight and pressing down upon his body.  
  
"How did you . . .?" said Legolas quietly.  
  
Tuestuoh's green eyes darted from O'histuoh and then back to the High Elf. She stood, moving gracefully out of her fighting stance and said briskly "'Tis none of your concern Master Legolas." Her mood had suddenly changed from the cheerful playfulness to surly. Snapping her head in her sister's direction. "Uoni uu hu O'histuoh. Uoi ion yq og oooe ci."  
  
The dark elf quickly got off Aragorn and hauled him to his feet. Pushing him the direction of the horses she looked at the sky, pulling up her cloak hood. "We must ride hard until we meet the river Loudwater. Then we can rest for the night and we shall tell you more."  
  
Walking to the horses they mounted, Tuestuoh and O'histuoh still close to the two heirs, keeping a keen eye on them. Surprisingly they relinquished the reins to them as they mounted, Tuestuoh on the black stallion and O'histuoh on the red. They spurred their horses in a run, and though Aragorn tried he could not force his mount to run from the other horses.  
  
At times during the day they would slow and Legolas would quietly talk to Tuestuoh as Aragorn and O'histuoh traded barbs and angry words. The dark elf was not in any better mood than her sister, though Tuestuoh's mood seemed to be lightening as the day went on. Both women wore their hoods up, but did not require Aragorn or Legolas to don theirs. In the shadow of the hood Tuestuoh's hair appeared to be brown again, nothing more.  
  
"What did you say back there?" he asked softly, though there was no chance of his words being over head: Aragorn and O'histuoh were arguing loudly yet again about the Xessoust. "It sounded Elven, only more," he paused. "Oily."  
  
Tuestuoh responded with a smile. "It is Uuohyi, the language of the Dark Elves. And yes, it is as you put it, oily." Before he could ask she continued. "I merely said: Time to go, tie him up if need be."  
  
Legolas smiled impishly. "You dare not tie me?" he laughed.  
  
Her deep green eyes, ringed with razor thin slashes of gold, burrowed into his own green eyes. He stared, transfixed before she blinked and released him. When she looked away she said softly "I have no need to bind you, for you are already bound."  
  
They picked up the pace yet again, and at times the Elven women would run off, their stallions moving with unnatural speed in another direction. Only one would leave at a time and they would always return waiting ahead of the group, though neither horse showed any sign of fatigue. When they made camp that night they did not build a fire at O'histuoh's request. When all had eaten Aragorn could not hold his patience any longer.  
  
"Now, who are these Xessoust, and why do you feel the need to escort us?"  
  
"That is a long story that begins at our very creations," said O'histuoh. The two sisters sat down next to each other as the sun's rays finally extinguished. When the night rushed in the two men were treated again to another display. The dark elf, though had not moved came alive, her hair shinning and her eyes reflecting the stars. In the light of the moon Tuestuoh as well was another odd thing to behold. Her hair was neither blonde nor brown but radiated between the two, shimmering in the light.  
  
"So let us begin these tails," said Legolas.  
  
With a nod the two started with their stories, the river roaring behind them as their mounts snipped peacefully at the grass.  
  
  
  
Okay! So, what do you think, hmmm? Tell me! @_@ I command you! Hope you like what I've got. The third chapter shouldn't take that long to put up, do you want it already? 


	3. Tales in the Dark

O'histuoh began her story. She was born the third child of the King of Dark Elves under the name Wemyimitt – the Valueless. Since she was not in line for the throne she went and trained with the toughest warriors of the Kingdom: the Xessoust. The Dark Elven lady had never gotten along with her father, who was forcing the kingdom into dangerous conformist tendencies. Breaking oath to the Xessoust she left the kingdom, taking a family heirloom with her, and ran. She ran into Tuestuoh outside of the forest of Lorien and attacked her. While the two elves fought they were silently surrounded by Lorien elves and taken to Galadriel and Celeborn. They were taken in and adopted by Galadriel and Wemyimitt was given a new name to match that of her new companion: O'histuoh.  
  
"But why did she rename you in Uuohyi?" asked Legolas, earning a glare from the dark elf for interrupting her story.  
  
Galadriel had renamed them in a tongue that was familiar (O'histuoh had taught Tuestuoh the language and the Elven woman had caught on easily). She sent them to seek Elrond to deliver a message, and once this had happened they tallied in Rivendell. They had been there when the Fellowship had formed, watching as the Hobbits had, secretly. When years later they had heard of dark warriors wandering around Middle-earth the two foster sisters began hunting out what they knew were the Xessoust. They had tracked the dark hunters, sometimes running ahead to see what they had been following, and found Aragorn and Legolas, so they began tracking the pair. They caught the duo at the Inn and cornered them there.  
  
"So that is why you said you had seen me before when," Legolas faltered "you pinned me in the Inn." Tuestuoh nodded.  
  
"Why did you attack Tuestuoh when you met her outside of Lorien?" asked Aragorn, thoughtfully puffing on his pipe.  
  
"That is my story," said Tuestuoh, and began.  
  
Tuestuoh has never known a family, she has been alone as long as her memory serves her. Small trinkets of her past, an empty locket of High-Elven make, and a ring on the same chain of the locket of Half-Elven design have always been with her. She pulled out the silver chain and showed them both her treasures, the metal beautifully designed and glowing in the starlight. So she wandered in and out of forests and meadows, occasionally sneaking into Elven cities to spy on her kindred, longing to join them, but afraid to step forward. Long since she had figured out that her blood was split: she was a half-High, half-Half elf. Her hair was the biggest tell tale sign; it shone as bright a blonde has Legolas' in the sunlight, but in shade was a deep brown and in moonlight radiated between the two.  
  
When she had been from Rivendell to Mirkwood (gaining Half-Elven fighting daggers and a High-Elven long bow) she had the eye to travel to Lorien, for she had heard tales of the wondrous place. She had been skirting the edge of the forest, admiring the trees in all their beauty when she had accidentally stumbled into a camp that held three large but beautiful horses, and a single dark haired elf. The elf had not been happy about being startled and started a fierce fight, sword against daggers. When the duel was finished neither had won and both were laying on the ground, spent and out of breath. When the black stallion nudged the (at the time) blonde elf O'histuoh knew that she could be trusted, for she would trust the horses with her life.  
  
When they finally looked around blonde archers had surrounded the two, sharp arrows aimed at their hearts. They had been taken into the woods of Lorien as captives, though they treated Tuestuoh better than the younger elf until they saw her hair in the shadows: a dark brown the color of tree bark. Both were held prisoner until Galadriel came to see them. Hearing their stories and seeing their hearts she accepted both. During their time as prisoners (a few weeks) Tuestuoh had been named, for she was never given a name being without parents, and O'histuoh had taught her Uuohyi and the two had gotten very close, as sisters, and that was how Galadriel had taken them in. As far as Galadriel could tell, for Tuestuoh had been orphaned, the half-High half-Half elf was the elder and so it landed upon her to take responsibility for the dark elf's actions until O'histuoh could learn to accept her own rash judgments.  
  
They remained in the forest of Lorien for many years. O'histuoh learned the Middle-earth forms of Elven, proving to be a fast student. Tuestuoh gained a friend: the black stallion that had followed O'histuoh out of her home land of K'tala and had nosed her after her fight with the dark elf. The only friend that the sisters had besides those of Galadriel and Celeborn was another foster daughter of the Lady Galadriel's choosing. An elf born to Lorien with shinning blonde hair and deep brown eyes the color of earth whom the sisters nicknamed Nimuea – Melody, for the elf had a vast collection of music crystals that she shared openly with the odd duo. The last stallion that had broken bonds with K'tala and the Dark elves, a golden male with a frisky attitude, bonded with the Lorien bred elf. Their time in Lorien was a great revival of low spirits and their bond as sisters deepened until they shared a language of the eyes and hands, one that remained unspoken.  
  
After the story had been told both Aragorn and Legolas sat and thought, the human puffing on his pipe. When they had remained in silence a long time (aside from the crunching noises that emitted as O'histuoh fed her red stallion apple slices) Legolas spoke.  
  
"So are these Xessoust following us now? Even as we sit here in camp?" he asked.  
  
Both of the sisters nodded, their heads bowing in sync. "We are taking you to Rivendell, and shall rest there for a while. We should reach it within a day and half if your mounts can take our pace," said O'histuoh.  
  
"From there we shall go to Lorien, for Galadriel shall help the two of us decide what to do, for attacking the Xessoust two against twenty (as we have counted) is a mistake in deed," said Tuestuoh.  
  
Legolas frowned and looked at the half-High half-Half woman. "You would leave us in Rivendell?"  
  
"Elrond shall protect you well, his warriors are in enough numbers that even a small band of Xessoust will think before attacking Rivendell," said O'histuoh plainly.  
  
Aragorn nodded, happy with her logic and placed his pipe away in his gear before stretching out on his cloak to rest. Tuestuoh took the first watch, clutching her bow before her while O'histuoh took her sleep. Legolas joined her shortly and stood silently for a time, leaving her to think. The bow had always been her weapon of choice, which made her happy, knowing that the Xessoust did not train with bows and arrows, thinking them weak. Tuestuoh knew the difference between weak and strong, and an archer was a strong ally, for felling enemies from afar before they could even get near you was a strong way to win a battle.  
  
"What do your names mean?" he asked.  
  
"O'histuoh is simply named Night Song," she responded, eyes still searching the dark, ears still alert, her voice was soft crystal droplets flowing on the wind. "She has named me Star Song, for my true heritage can only bee seen by night under the moon and stars. Only then can both the gold and brown shine together."  
  
"Will you teach me Uuohyi?" he asked.  
  
Turning to look at him, her face straight she said "If you wish it. Sometimes those who have known other forms of Elven find it hard to learn the more-" her mouth twitched with a smile "-oily way of speaking. If you think you are up to it, na eesmooh, then yes, I shall teach you." With that she turned and watched the area surrounding them, leaving him to walk away and sleep.  
  
He sat and thought for a long time, finally lying down to sleep amidst Elven dreams. Right before his mind drifted away he saw O'histuoh rise and take Tuestuoh's turn at watch, the elder elf going to lay down to rest. When he arose the sky was still dark and he took his turn at watch under the stars, his eyes keen on his surroundings. The sky bloomed pink and the rest of the company roused from slumber they mounted and set off, following the river Loudwater the entire day. 


	4. Silver to Rivendell

Dark riders mounted atop dark steeds with hallowed eyes thundered across the ground. Metal armor clanged and thick cloaks flew behind with speed. Underneath shadowed hoods fair Elven faces were drawn into impassive expressions. The Shadowed flew fast and far. On the wind they smelled another of their kind mingling with the scents of a pure Elf a human and another scent they could not decipher. With a cry that tore the air and sounded of the dying the dark riders speed faster, the large horses urging forward.  
  
  
  
O'histuoh stopped her mount, the red stallion fighting her but slowed anyway. The Dark Elf stood in the stirrups and looked behind them, the wind whipping at her hair which had been pulled together into a long braid down her back. She could sense them, they were close and getting closer. With almost no movement from the rider at all Stormwing surged forward to catch up with the other horses. A cry echoed through the hills as she drew even with Tuestuoh's black Mistfire and shouted.  
  
"We must rider harder!" her voice barely carried over the screeching wind but Tuestuoh's ears caught her. "The Xessoust are not far behind!"  
  
The clouds came swift, darkness followed the Xessoust wherever they went, and the wind twisted around them. Tuestuoh and O'histuoh's mounted surged forward and Legolas and Aragorn's mounts followed. Their keen Elven eyes saw the woods of Rivendell and the horses seeing familiar territory speed even fast until they almost flew over the grass. A silver mist surrounded the group of four and Aragorn and Legolas were caught unaware.  
  
"Keep riding!" said Tuestuoh.  
  
The silver mist trapped all sound and everything seemed to be wrapped into cotton. The world went slower and suddenly it stopped. Aragorn and Legolas had to keep their balance, the horses were standing still and they felt that they were still riding forward at full speed. Tuestuoh and O'histuoh hurriedly dismounted and rushed forward to hug a large figure cloaked in gray.  
  
"Gandalf?" asked Aragorn asked, dismounting his horse.  
  
The old man looked at him, eyes twinkling. "Yes, Aragorn, it is I." He looked down at the two Elven women, holding them at arm length. "You should have brought them here sooner!" he chastised. "Waiting this long should have caused you folly! Those warriors were nearly on your heels!"  
  
"But you helped us Gandalf," said O'histuoh. "We are safe in Rivendell now."  
  
His eyes clouded angrily like storm clouds passing over the sea and his voice was soft and hushed. "I will not always be able to save you, young one." He looked at Tuestuoh who was staring at the ground. "And you should have known to move before this."  
  
"I am sorry Gandalf," she whispered.  
  
"Well they are here now Gandalf, the matter of their lateness can be over looked," came a voice from behind Aragorn and Legolas.  
  
Elrond stood behind them and came forward to greet the travelers. Aragorn and Legolas bowed with respect, minds still reeling at their sudden change in location and Gandalf's sudden appearance. When Elrond motioned for the girls they embraced him as a daughter would a father, causing the Half Elf to smile.  
  
"You are safe here, but you two must go to Galadriel as soon as you can," he said. "But give yourselves time to rest. Stay here for a while."  
  
So they were taken to their rooms. Aragorn and Legolas stayed and talked with Elrond and Gandalf for a time before going to change into different clothes. After a time the High elf went in search of Tuestuoh, Aragorn having gone to spar with O'histuoh. Legolas found Tuestuoh in the courtyard where the Fellowship had once gathered, staring at the pillar that Frodo had placed the One Ring upon. She had changed, her hair was half braided away from her face, and two braids started behind her ears and fell before her shoulders. The dress she wore was a moss green dressed with white lace. When he walked into the courtyard she looked up and smiled, slightly weary of him.  
  
"Are you well? After Gandalf spirited us here you and Aragorn seemed slightly unsure," she said, her fingers trailing on the pillar.  
  
He nodded, golden hair shinning in the sun. "I am fine. I came to see if you were in need of company. " He smiled. "O'histuoh and Aragorn are off hitting each other with swords on the practice yards."  
  
She looked unsure, but nodded in the end. "Company would be nice," she said quietly. Looking over the city she saw a figure walking through the trees and snarled. Following her gaze Legolas saw the Lady Arwen.  
  
"Do you not like the daughter of Elrond?" asked Legolas.  
  
"It is not that I do not like her, it is that she does not like us," she said, adding "O'histuoh and I." Averting her eyes from the site of the Half Elven lady she continued to speak. "After the Fellowship left O'histuoh had a . . . a run in with Arwen, and it did not end well. The Lady said that Dark Elves were not to be trusted and that," she paused, eyes tight shut "a bastard of the different Elven races would never be tolerated. Needless to say that O'histuoh challenged the Lady and won. Arwen has never tolerated our presence since then."  
  
Tuestuoh did not look at him and walked to Elrond's chair, running her finger along the wood with admiration. When Legolas moved closer to her she turned away, her face told him she was ashamed of who she was. She was biting her lower lip and her tears were unshed but filled her eyes. A hand grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.  
  
"Arwen was wrong," he said, his voice heated. Seeing the surprise in her eyes he took his hand off of her arm and cupped her face in his hands. Leaning down he kissed her softly, the silk of her lips unsure at first, but she returned his kiss.  
  
A shriek tore through the air and the two jerked apart. Tuestuoh looked at the direction of the scream and the yelling that followed. It came from the practice fields, where O'histuoh and Aragorn were. Thinking she remembered something: Arwen, she had been walking to see Aragorn. Legolas thought of the same thing the moment it entered Tuestuoh's mind and the two took off towards the practice field at a run.  
  
  
  
^. ~ You like? Wait for the fifth chapter . . . it gets better. Tell me what you think! The review button is calling you! ^.^ 


	5. Aragorn's Choice

A/N: Okay everyone! Just a reminder, I don't (::sob sob::) own any of J.R.R. Tolkien's creations, but as a update I do own the following: O'histuoh, Tuestuoh, Mistfire, Stormwing (the horses, duh), Uuohyi and K'tala. I think that about covers it. Read on! ^. ~  
  
  
  
Legolas and Tuestuoh ran through the city, branches of trees whipping at their faces and they tried to push most aside.  
  
"I hope that O'histuoh doesn't get hurt!" said Legolas as they were running.  
  
Between even and trained breaths Tuestuoh replied "I hope that Arwen does not get hurt!"  
  
After a deal of running they stopped at the practice fields and stared openly. It was not O'histuoh who was fighting Arwen, but Aragorn. The human seemed to valiantly be trying not to hurt the Elven woman, but Arwen was tearing into Aragorn. Her training did not show, for her movements were stiff and off center. Arwen was pissed. O'histuoh spotted Tuestuoh and Legolas and trotted over to them, sword still in her hand, her eyes slightly glazed and her face a little distant. When she reached them, skirting the fighting couple with a wide arc, she sheathed her sword.  
  
"What happened?" asked Legolas in a daze, still watching the fight. He had known Arwen and Aragorn for a long time, and while he had always known Arwen was a bitch, she had never before attacked Aragorn. At least not this fiercely.  
  
"We were fighting," she said simply. "We had gotten into a lock, our bodies pressed together when I spotted Arwen over his shoulder. Obviously he did not know she was there because well . . . ii lottie ni," she finished in Uuohyi.  
  
Tuestuoh's mouth dropped and the two conversed swiftly in the other language, and while Legolas could not understand all she did understand the conversation, for they were speaking far to swiftly, he had understood what O'histuoh had said before hand: Aragorn had kissed her. Suddenly they stopped talking, for Arwen was disarmed and on the ground, her sword across the field. The Half Elf looked over at O'histuoh and spat. The Dark Elf moved back a step and watched as the wet mass hit the ground in front of her.  
  
"You almost hit my boot," she snarled at Arwen.  
  
"And you have stolen my husband," she growled back. "I knew you could be of no good, how could a whore like you ever have a positive meaning on the world?"  
  
Elrond joined them, a frown creasing his handsome features. "What is this noise you create in my city?" he asked.  
  
Arwen, still sitting on the ground and looked extremely disheveled with her hair awry and dirt smearing across her face, pointed at O'histuoh, who stood with a bland look on her face and screamed "She kissed my husband! I came to see Aragorn! I had heard of his return and wanted to see if he was well and that bitch was kissing him!"  
  
"Oh, don't even blame that on me you stuck up little Orcan whore!" spat O'histuoh who placed her hand on her hilt, ready to draw and attack the defenseless Half Elf.  
  
"How dare you!" screeched Arwen, banging her fists into the ground. "I am of NOBLE blood and you are nothing but a filthy little Dark Elf! You and that useless sister of yours! No one even wanted to claim that bastard-"  
  
"How dare you! You stuck up little brat, Tuestuoh is three times the woman you are, you stupid whining slut! " roared Legolas, his face contorted with anger. A look of surprise came from Arwen and Tuestuoh laid a hand on Legolas' shoulder, silently pleading him to stop.  
  
"SILENCE!" screamed Elrond, holding up his hands. He looked at the group around him, eyes wide with amazement. "You act as if you are children!" He turned to Aragorn. "Did you kiss O'histuoh?" Aragorn thought and then nodded and a muffled scream came from Arwen, still on the ground, her face a bright shade of red. Turning to his daughter Elrond said "It is his choice who he loves Arwen." The Half Elf stood and stalked off, fuming mad.  
  
Elrond shook his head, dark hair swaying. "Please, I beg of you. The next time you choose to kiss her," he said to Aragorn "make sure Arwen is not around. I was meditating when I heard that shriek, just as the entire city did. I had almost come to a conclusion to a very important subject." The Half Elven King stalked off, mumbling to himself.  
  
Legolas turned to Tuestuoh and could tell that she had hastily wiped away tears as Elrond had been speaking. Taking her into his arms he felt her body shake as she let lose a new sob, unable to keep her tears in any longer. She wrapped her arms around his frame and clung to him with all of her strength. Legolas made a face as she squeezed his ribs too tightly. When she felt his discomfort she loosened but continued to cry. The High Elf looked at O'histuoh, who was starring at the two of them, obviously pissed that Arwen had upset her sister.  
  
"So you have made a very big decision Aragorn, I hope you will not regret it," said Legolas, hastily adding when O'histuoh snarled at him "Arwen is a fierce enemy to have."  
  
Aragorn nodded and looked at O'histuoh. "I have made my decision."  
  
The group parted, the two sisters leaving together. O'histuoh wanted to comfort his sister. Tuestuoh's orphaned state had always been a weak spot for the Elven woman and Arwen knew it, and hit it with a poisoned barb every time she could. Aragorn and Legolas went walking through the gardens, talking of this new development. Later after they had eaten dinner they parted and went on their own ways.  
  
Legolas found Tuestuoh waiting for him in his room. She looked up when he entered and smiled at the surprised look on his face. Getting up, she had been sitting on his bed, she walked over to him. Her eyes were no longer blood shot and her smile was genuine and beautiful.  
  
"I want to thank you, your Highness," she said, and curtsied slightly in front of him, "for standing up for me earlier in that unfortunate incident."  
  
Legolas smiled and was about to respond when she bruised his lips with a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. He hesitated then wrapped a hand around her waist, the other fisted in her hair as he returned her kiss. When all was done Tuestuoh looked at Legolas, moving the golden locks out of his face as they lay in his bed and said "We're leaving tomorrow morning, na eesmooh."  
  
Legolas opened his mouth in protest and she shushed him by placing a finger on his lips. "We must go, for O'histuoh and I fear for Aragorn's safety, as well as your own Legolas. You know we must depart for Lorien in the morning." Legolas sighed and thought, finally he kissed her, knowing she was right.  
  
  
  
O'histuoh found Aragorn wandering the gardens and walked over to him. "We leave in the morning for Lorien," was all she said before placing a kiss on his lips. Turning on her heal she walked away, leaving Aragorn to stand in the gardens, wondering at her actions alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hehehe, you like? ^. ^ I hope. R&R people! C'mon! 3 TheLady 


	6. Battle Before Anduin

Hey everybody. Hope you like what I've done so far. Keep in mind that I don't own J.R.R. Tolkien's chars. ^. ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Early the next morning the two Elven women left Rivendell riding swiftly with cloak hoods pulled up. The two stallions stretched their legs far, eating up the ground; happy to be out so they could run. The sun shown through the trees, piercing the canopy to cut through to the ground like sharp knives. After a time (they were almost out of the Misty Mountains) the women slowed. The horses tossed their heads, wanting to run some more.  
  
O'histuoh grinned at her sister. "I am lucky to have a Xessoust horse," she said, patting Stormwing on the neck. "It seems like they never tire."  
  
Tuestuoh smiled and pointed out a place for them to rest for the night. They pulled up and unloaded the packs off the horses. Free of their burdens the two stallions took off into the forest. There was no immediate danger, the girls could sense the Xessoust and there were few behind (they had assumed that most had remained behind Rivendell to watch for Aragorn and Legolas) and they were far behind. The women even lit a fire to cook their dinner. When their meal was done (and the horses had come back to beg apples off of O'histuoh; "You spoil them," laughed Tuestuoh when the horses had descended upon her sister) they took up watches while the other sharpened weapons and slept.  
  
The next morning they set off. Tuestuoh was uneasy the entire morning. Something was not right, something was most certainly not right, and for once it was not the Xessoust. Riding through the forest, hoods down so they could enjoy the wind and feel the sun on their faces, Tuestuoh suddenly pulled up Mistfire. The dark horse snorted but stood still, tossing his head.  
  
"Do you feel that?" asked Tuestuoh.  
  
The dark elf pulled her mount to a stop and closed her eyes, using the senses that the Xessoust had taught her. "Yes," she said. Suddenly she opened her eyes with a snap. "But it cannot be-!"  
  
Tuestuoh growled, part of her hair flaring gold when the sun struck it. "Yes, it can. And it is."  
  
Talking swiftly into their mount's ears they decided the best course of action to take. They set the horses forward again, and quickly without stirring a leaf, stood up on the stallions backs and leapt into the trees. The two large horses rambled on slowly without them. They waited silently, occasionally using the barest of hand movements and speaking with their eyes.  
  
Finally they saw who was following them. O'histuoh tried not to let out a muffled scream, for it was a heavier burden to bear when they actually saw they were right in their assumptions. Legolas and Aragorn came into their vision riding on fresh horses. The two women slipped from the trees to land softly in front of their horses, the mares snorting and backing up at the sudden appearance of an object in their way. Aragorn and Legolas traded glances at their sudden appearance and looked down, ashamed of being caught.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" asked O'histuoh, her voice deadly soft.  
  
"We weren't going to let you carry this burden on your own," said Aragorn.  
  
"You should have let us!" snarled Tuestuoh, looking behind them at Mistfire and Stormwing who had made a circle and were coming up behind the men. "Most of the Xessoust are after YOU! Going out in the open unprotected-"  
  
"We can fight on our own!" snapped Aragorn.  
  
"Yes," agreed Legolas. "We have been trained."  
  
"And you've fought in wars," mocked O'histuoh. "Well, bullshit! None of that matters to the Xessoust, they can kill you and you'd never even know they were there!"  
  
"Now," said Tuestuoh heatedly. "We must ride fast, for if you are with us the Xessoust must me riding as well. We will get no rest before we reach Lorien."  
  
The two women mounted their horses and the group took off, Tuestuoh behind and O'histuoh leading. Occasionally they had to slow to let Aragorn and Legolas' mounts rest, much to the frustration of O'histuoh. Tuestuoh knew patience, as the younger elf did not and held her temper in check, though his was hard not to give the men a tongue lashing for their foolishness.  
  
The sky darkened slowly while they were riding forward and Tuestuoh and O'histuoh swore ("gyd'mooh ysdeo coudi!") and pushed their mounts faster, breaking Aragorn and Legolas' mounts to the breaking points. A sudden cry and O'histuoh and Tuestuoh pulled their mounts up, Aragorn's horse had dropped dead and Legolas' was not far behind. Cursing again Tuestuoh and O'histuoh pulled the men up in front of them, grabbing their packs as well and left the horses.  
  
It was too late, the three Xessoust who had been chasing O'histuoh and Tuestuoh had caught up to them. The others were slightly less than a half a days ride behind. Aragorn and Legolas went to draw their weapons, but did not make it that far before their worlds went black and they slumped in the saddle. With a trilling battle cry like those of hawks and falcons the two women sent their horses forward at the Xessoust warriors.  
  
The fight was short, O'histuoh and Tuestuoh gaining only shallow cuts, but the younger Dark Elf gained a deep gash in the back of her leg. The two Elves could feel the pull that the Xessoust used, sucking the hope from their hearts, but they fought that feeling with the training they had received. When O'histuoh had felled the dark Shadowed warrior she turned to help Tuestuoh who was facing down two and starting to go under their swords. With a cry and a slash from her short sword Tuestuoh killed the second warrior, blood spraying over her and Legolas, the dark flecks dotting her face. The two women fought down the third warrior who tried to turn and run to his fellows far behind but was cut down by the dark elf.  
  
The places where the bodies of the Xessoust and their mounts lay darkened and the dirt turned to stone, nothing would grow there again. The two women spurred their mounts on, thundering across the land. They slowed at times, riding both night and day, stretching their Elven limits to the maximum until they reached the Anduin. There they made camp and revived their two charges.  
  
Aragorn woke up with a sputter, O'histuoh had thrown a small bucket full of the Anduin's cold water onto him. "What happened?" he asked as he sat up slowly, hands touching a fresh bruise on his temple. Legolas (who had been awoken with less wet means) was doing the same, both supported identical bruises.  
  
Tuestuoh smiled flirtatiously and said "We knew you would just get in the way when the Xessoust tried to fight, so we knocked you out."  
  
  
  
  
  
Do you like the way this is turning out? Tell me! See the button, you know, the one that says "Submit Review"? Click it! @_@ I command it of you! 


	7. Golden Welcome

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter . . . I'm over at a friend's house and it's like 1:08 in the morning and I had to wait (there was a line until Chris realized she couldn't stand split keyboards . . . yay! I love split keyboards!) If there are typos, I'm sorry, and yes Chris, you are allowed to point them out. Enjoy night birds! ^.~  
  
  
  
They rode two days without mishap, Legolas behind Tuestuoh and Aragorn behind the Dark Elf. Their days, though they saw no more signs of the Xessoust, were nearly uneventful. On the long rides O'histuoh and the Heir of Gondor would talk of battle and tactics. The dark haired elf had to explain to him that Dark Elves did nothing but war. That is what they were bred to do, that is what they died doing. Only four elves had ever died of something other than battle: heart break. To O'histuoh's knowledge she had never actually remembered the elves that had died from heart break, those odd four had lived ages ago.  
  
Legolas and Tuestuoh spent their days doing Uuohyi lessons as the half-High half-Half elf had promised him. He was a fast learner and was very good at mimicking her oily way of speaking. Soon he could have conversations, halted ones when he had to think about what he said before he said it. The day before they reached Lorien the two were talking, Legolas miscalculated his words, causing laughter to emerge from Tuestuoh. She craned her neck around him (as they were still mounted) and asked "You wish to die me? Why Legolas, I had no idea your intentions were to bed me and then kill me." Legolas blushed and squeezed her around the middle apologetically.  
  
Another topic the two men found interesting was the stallions that belonged to the girls. They wore no bridles and seemed to tolerate a saddle only. Aragorn one morning attempted to ride on Stormwing and was swiftly dismounted before he could grab onto the horses mane. When the two women were done laughing at him and he was done sulking they explained about their mounts.  
  
"We don't choose them, they choose us," said Tuestuoh, patting Mistfire, the black horse sniffing her pockets for hidden treats.  
  
The horses were known as Meras, and they were the wild herd that roamed K'tala's borders. The best horses from the Xessoust had been bred from Mera decent. None of the dark elves had been able to catch the fabled horses to train them, they were swift and could run for days without tiring. When O'histuoh had broken from her father's house two stallions and a mare had felt the purity of her heart and went with her. They would never tolerate a bride, for they were smart, and giving up their movement of their head could mean life or death.  
  
"And if you think about it," said O'histuoh, "a good warhorse doesn't need to be guided with reins, so Mistfire, Stormwing and Sunstride are all very good warhorses. The need for reins isn't present so the rider's hands are free to fight in battle."  
  
The third morning after the fight with the Xessoust the trees of Lorien came into view and the two sisters pulled their mounts to a stop atop a hill. "Home," said Tuestuoh whistfully, eyeing the beautiful trees.  
  
"Or as close to it as we can come," said O'histuoh. The two sisters traded quick glances and started off down the hill.  
  
"What is that?" said Legolas into Tuestuoh's ear, then louder so the others would hear "Rider coming from the forest!"  
  
Indeed a gold streak was firing off through the grass and O'histuoh and Tuestuoh urged the horses forward with an excited shriek, startling both Aragorn and Legolas. The two stallions gave trumpeting cries, which was answered by a shrill whinny from the on coming horse. The rider had long golden hair that flicked in the wind and a soft cream cloak that was wrapped tightly around elven shoulders. A flashing golden coat that matched the rider's hair rippled under muscles and both Aragorn and Legolas knew this must be the third Mera horse: Sunstride.  
  
"My friends!" cried an elven voice. "You have finally returned!"  
  
Pushing Aragorn and Legolas off (both had to catch themselves so they would not fall into the dirt) the two women dismounted and threw their arms around the third elf. Laughter and swift language flowed: this elven girl knew Uuohyi as well.  
  
When Aragorn asked Legolas to translate the High Elf responded "Alas, I am still new to this speech and they speak too swiftly."  
  
When the three had separated introductions were made. The woman was Nimuea, the only friend the sisters had made while living in Lorien. Nimuea told them to mount up, that she had been riding the edge of the forest for days after hearing Galadriel proclaiming that the mismatched sisters would return.  
  
Riding into Lorien Aragorn and Legolas looked around. The last time they had been here they had been blindfolded and had been robbed of the right to look around at ease. The three women pointed things out to the human and the High Elf, Nimuea gladly telling Legolas and Aragorn short stories of her home and heritage.  
  
When the horses had been tended to Nimuea took them to change, each given a set of clothes that was clean and beautifully made. Legolas sighed, remembering the silk of the clothes he had worn before in his trip to Lorien. Aragorn wondered at the stitching but ignored his own clothes at the sight of O'histuoh in a dress; a sight he had never beheld before. The Dark Elf was clothed in a gray dress lined with black decorations and beads that lined the bottom of the dress that mimicked flames rising up from the hem.  
  
They were fed and they lounged in the forest of Lorien for three days. Nimuea showed off her music crystal collection, even revealing her rarest of blue crystal with the voices of the elves of the Half, High and Lorien elves. Legolas and Tuestuoh would disappear at times so she could show him the forest she called home. O'histuoh dug through her trunk and found a weapon she favored and had promised to show Aragorn. It was a simple hand held weapon that was held in the hand, two sharp blades coming out of the sides to face upwards. O'histuoh polished the red gemstones on the sides and smiled. Aragorn laughed at her mocking look of evil, and looked over the instrument made for war.  
  
After three days of relaxing and enjoying the wonderful food of Lorien they were called before Galadriel. The group assembled, Nimuea among their ranks as well. The golden haired woman shrugged, she knew nothing of why her presence was requested and told them as much. The elf who had told them to gather led them up to see the Lady of Lorien.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, this chapter is done with. And it's only 1:59 everybody!!!! R&R!!! 3 TheLady 


	8. Galadriel's Council

A/N: Aloha guys! Sorry if Chapter 7 was a little messed up, writing on a caffeine/sugar high doesn't have a really positive effect one me. Plus it was around, hmmm, 4:00 a.m. at a friend's house (luv ya Tiff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!) Hence the redundancies in the previous chapter . . . I'll try to fix it later . . . I'm too lazy right now. .  
  
  
  
  
  
As they climbed the steps to speak with Galadriel, Aragorn and Legolas thought of the last time they had seen the beautiful elf. The Fellowship had lost Gandalf and all hope for the mission had seemed lost. At least when the Fellowship had been formed they knew exactly what was to happen. Legolas and Aragorn had no idea what was going on, and the Xessoust seemed to be chasing them without any reason at all.  
  
Then they were brought into a room; Galadriel and Celeborn were sitting in two beautifully carved wooden chairs. O'histuoh and Tuestuoh came forward silently one at a time and Galadriel held their hands, looking into their eyes and then kissed their foreheads before the women returned to stand with Nimuea, Legolas and Aragorn.  
  
"We have been given an idea of why these shadowed soldiers follow you," said Celeborn. "As they hunt the other heirs too. These Xessoust are chasing and trying to capture all of the heirs of Middle-earth. The only heir that seems left in peace is Arwen-" a low growl from most of the group standing before them, causing Galadriel's eyes to laugh, "- and Elrond has informed us that when you left none of the Xessoust remained behind at Rivendell."  
  
Aragorn frowned. "So these Xessoust are trying to kill the future of Middle- earth?" he asked.  
  
Celeborn nodded.  
  
"Might I add information?" asked O'histuoh. When Galadriel and Celeborn nodded the Dark Elf continued. "I believe the people of K'tala have eyes and mind to take over Middle-earth. My father . . . he always said the people of Middle-earth were weak for letting the One Ring live, that all of the races should have banded as soon as it was captured and destroyed it. My father gave elves to Souron and he perverted them into orcs. He wanted to help Souron, the fool was always mumbling about a weapon that could destroy the Dark Lord."  
  
The Dark Elf shook her head, black hair swaying. "I do not know if what he spoke was true or if he was mad, but the weapon . . . our people have scrolls foretelling such a weapon. But part of it is lost, and we have yet to regain it."  
  
Celeborn nodded, fingers steepled in front of his face, his chin resting on the foremost. "It would seem that the Dark Elves of K'tala must have a fierce weapon if they had intended to take on Souron. A weapon that has such mass destruction force is to be feared. If we can find this fragment of the weapon then it is better for the people of Middle-earth to keep it from the hands of the ruler of K'tala."  
  
The group in front of him nodded and Nimuea stepped forward slightly. "I have seen such scrolls sir," she said, curtsying lightly before standing tall. "If given the time then I could decipher them."  
  
Celeborn nodded and Nimuea left the tower after Galadriel caught her eye. There was no one left in the room aside from the sisters, Aragorn, Legolas and the two most beautiful elves in existence.  
  
After a moments silence Celeborn too left quietly without looking at anyone.  
  
Galadriel looked at the four of them and a smile crept across her face. "So my children have grown and learned to love."  
  
Tuestuoh and Legolas looked at each other, hands clasping between them.  
  
O'histuoh looked wearily at Aragorn and the sound of a snort sounded from the Dark Elf.  
  
Galadriel raised her eyebrow. "You doubt this?" The Elven lady's eyes twinkled with laugher. "How odd you doubt what I have said, when I have seen what is in your heart."  
  
O'histuoh did not look at Aragorn, though the human stared at her with watchful eyes.  
  
Galadriel continued. "You must learn to love O'histuoh."  
  
"But I do love!" she suddenly shouted. "I love you, and Nimuea! And I love my sister Tuestuoh! I love these woods and I love to fight!"  
  
"But you do not openly love a man," said Galadriel quietly.  
  
O'histuoh scowled and did not respond.  
  
Aragorn looked at the Dark Elf.  
  
"I am willing to remain your sparring partner," he said quietly.  
  
"No," she said,  
  
"Yes," he argued, his voice still quiet.  
  
"No Aragorn, you need to stay here, be safe. Galadriel and Celeborn will look after you while Tuestuoh and I obtain warriors to fight the Xessoust," O'histuoh replied.  
  
"I am coming with you," he said stubbornly.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"But you must," said Tuestuoh, looking from the arguing couple to Legolas. "You must be safe, you cannot come with us."  
  
"I will not leave you," said Legolas forcefully.  
  
"You must stay here!" hissed Tuestuoh.  
  
"I will not leave!"  
  
"O'histuoh you cannot make me stay!"  
  
"After the times we have shared in each other's arms those nights – "  
  
"Which is why I want you to stay!"  
  
"I can make you stay if I have to turn you black and blue!"  
  
"You would never – "  
  
"Yes I – "  
  
"Silence!" said Galadriel softly, but her words carried force with them.  
  
The four stopped arguing and turned to the elf. "You shall all have your way, at one time or another," she whispered softly. "But until then do not squabble like children. Elrond said that you four had a habit of doing such things, and I had hoped he was wrong."  
  
The four looked at the floor and were quiet.  
  
"Now leave, I shall call upon you again when the time comes," she said.  
  
Slowly they left one by one, Galadriel eyeing them with scorn. When the room had been emptied off all but her she shook her head and sighed. "I am stuck with children, nothing but children."  
  
Looking through the canopy she thought and a smile quirked the edge of her mouth. "I hope Nimuea gets those scrolls translated soon, or I think one of my new charges will die of overprotection." 


	9. Truth in Gardens

A/N – Well now, sorry about the long pause. Couldn't find the disk I keep my fanfics on (never trust the parental units!) so I freaked and looked everywhere for it. Well, guess what? It was next to my bed, the entire time, half hidden under my laptop! OK, so I'm a spazz . . . let's leave it at that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nimuea sat at her desk, pouring over the scrolls she had fished out of her bottomless trunks of information. Her crystals were playing in the background and what appeared to be thousands of candles were burning. Some were near their end, while others had been freshly lit.  
  
She was scowling at the paper, golden eyebrows knit closer together as she read a passage over again. Scribbling down notes she didn't stop to make her writing neat, no one else would have to read them, just as long as she could read them to tell other people.  
  
"Damnit," she muttered. Her quill blotched out three words and she had to go back through the translated version and read it again, scribbling down the words. The texts were almost complete. Some of them were with ancient writing, the kind that she had had to study for ages when she was younger trying to understand them fully.  
  
A footstep and she looked up.  
  
O'histuoh and Tuestuoh were standing in the doorway.  
  
"Come on in," Nimuea said, lifting her head. Her neck ached, she had been looking down for hours going over her work.  
  
O'histuoh stepped easily around the candles, her feet lightly moving around the flames and strewn paper work that was all over the floor. Tuestuoh followed suit along another path. The half-High half-Half elf moved some papers strategically from a small couch to the floor without ruffling the contents. O'histuoh perched on a stool, moving the candle and the music crystal that had been sitting on it.  
  
"How far along are you?" asked Tuestuoh.  
  
"Not far enough," Nimuea said. "You'll have many more arguments with Legolas and Aragorn before I am through."  
  
O'histuoh growled.  
  
"So are they winning or are the sisters in the lead?" Nimuea said, her voice teasing.  
  
She shifted her weight in the chair to face them, taking a break from her work.  
  
"It is a drawl," said Tuestuoh with a smile. "Galadriel will tell us who wins based on the information that you get out of the scrolls."  
  
O'histuoh shifted, playing with the flame of a nearby candle, running her fingers quickly through the flame so that she wouldn't get burned. "Is there any way that you can alter the information in those things so that we win?" she asked.  
  
Nimuea laughed. "No, I will not. You will win if Galadriel deems it necessary."  
  
O'histuoh frowned and threatened to burn half of the Lorien elf's paperwork. Nimuea threatened to hide O'histuoh's weapons in return. Laughing hysterically Tuestuoh suggested they go riding through the forest to clear their minds of the news they had received and to give them all a break. Blowing out all the candles they got ready to leave.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Elrond stood in the garden, frowning. Arwen had been bitchy ever since Aragorn had left with O'histuoh. She had gotten through the angry stage maybe a day ago, and was thankfully sulking like she should. He was tired of hearing her break valuable gifts given to him by friends just because she felt the need to.  
  
And all because Aragorn had chosen O'histuoh.  
  
Elrond was happy if not a little startled to find that Legolas had won Tuestuoh's heart. The two shared friendship and the bed as well. Frowning he again thought of what brought him out here to think: Tuestuoh.  
  
He should have told her while she was here, but Arwen had gotten in the way by throwing that hissy fit. In fact when that daughter of his had gotten into a fight with Aragorn he had in fact been debating over when exactly he would tell her.  
  
But how? It is hard to admit a wrong of someone's past. Not that Tuestuoh was a mistake, she would always be in Elrond's heart, though he was unsure if he would be in hers. Even if he had been wrong when he had made those actions as a younger elf, he would always love Tuestuoh.  
  
She would never be thought of as a mistake.  
  
"Father," he heard Arwen calling him, coming ever closer.  
  
Damnit, Elrond thought. Clearing his voice he turned his eyes from the stars to the direction Arwen was coming. "Yes Arwen, I'm over here."  
  
He watched as his daughter came closer. Arwen would have to know as well, it was her right. Her daughter was smart, but not overly so. She hadn't even questioned who the Xessoust were, and why they were after the man she loved. Selfish little . . .  
  
"I'm sorry for acting out of character father," Arwen said.  
  
"You had reason for it," said Elrond, lying through his teeth. He didn't care if the world was coming to an end, she had no right to act the way she did.  
  
"You wished to speak with me about something?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," said Elrond, thinking again. "The elf Tuestuoh – "  
  
The growl from Arwen's throat was unmistakable, but Elrond said nothing, knowing her reaction to his next news would bring the worse of the two reactions.  
  
" – she is your elder sister."  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
O'histuoh twisted around in the saddle, looking back at Tuestuoh and Nimuea. The night sky was beautiful and the stars shone through the trees of Lorien. The forest was alive, and the girls had been singing. Nimuea and Tuestuoh stopped once they noticed O'histuoh looking around with an odd look on her face.  
  
"Did you hear someone scream?" she asked, a frown puckered on her face.  
  
Tuestuoh thought. "I don't think so," she said, shaking her head.  
  
Nimuea grinned. "You just want to fight someone, and Aragorn isn't around to tease you," she smiled.  
  
O'histuoh stuck out her tongue. The three of them could act normal around each other, they had grown up since they were little. Years under Lorien's beautiful trees had passed that they had shared. The three continued riding. The Mera horses pranced around, enjoying the racing games and horseback gymnastics as much as the riders.  
  
Hearing a rider approach they pulled up the horses. O'histuoh felt her hand stray to the hilt of her sword and Tuestuoh moved her black horse to come between the oncoming rider and Nimuea. The rider rode up on a gray horse, and to their surprise it was Legolas.  
  
O'histuoh frowned. "What do you want?"  
  
Legolas smiled at O'histuoh, taking her rude tones to heart now that he knew she didn't mean it. Spending time around Tuestuoh and therefore O'histuoh he got to know both very well. The dark elf may snap at you but her bark was worse than her bite. If you didn't attack, and then you were as good as dead.  
  
"Galadriel summons you," he said.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N – Ok guys! My posts might come after a teeny-weeny break. The doctors say that if I want that pain in my stomach to stop that I have to have surgery. * eek! * But don't worry, sitting in a hospital bed with a notebook and a pen (rents won't let me take my laptop – BOO!) I'll get some awesome ideas! 3 TheLady 


	10. Pleasant Good-byes

A/N – Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Galadriel called them before her, asking of the progress. Nimuea blushed deeply and said she was halfway done, but had taken some time to relax. The elder elf frowned only slightly and said, "Nimuea, if the fate of the heirs of Middle-earth is at stake you must not tally too long."  
  
The golden haired elf nodded and left leaving O'histuoh and Tuestuoh alone with Galadriel. "Ah," she said, smiling, "my daughters."  
  
The two sisters smiled. Galadriel was not upset with them.  
  
"You must travel and warn the other heirs," Galadriel told them. "Speak with Celeborn and he shall tell you where each resides or was last seen. You must do this with haste. The Xessoust still haunt the edges of Lorien though they dare not enter too far into its borders."  
  
O'histuoh and Tuestuoh nodded and left quickly. Galadriel had told them that they would leave in the morning when the dawn was shinning over the horizon: a time of day that the Xessoust hated. They sought out Celeborn and he pulled out a map and marked each heir's position with a different colored ribbon marker.  
  
"Aragorn and Legolas must remain here," said Celeborn. "They are safe here under the protection of Lorien's guardians and your horses are fleeter than theirs."  
  
Frowning Tuestuoh left O'histuoh to walk on her own when they had left Celeborn's study. She slipped into her own room and changed out of her riding clothes into a moss green dress. Walking through the trees she looked over the golden leaves, her fingers straying across their velvet like coating. The grass around her shone with life and comforted her bare feet.  
  
The light shining through the trees caught her at odd intervals and her hair was at times half-golden and half-brown. She found a tree that she had loved as a child and sat at its trunk. The branches arched all around, looming low to touch the ground before darting into the sky again. A very good climbing tree. A very good crying tree as well. The branches and leaves hid anyone sitting at the trunk of the tree from vision unless you looked hard enough.  
  
Tuestuoh climbed part way up the tree; not too high, O'histuoh was the climber of their pair, not she. Perching just right she looked out a small opening in the leaves to stare at the movements of the forest of Lorien.  
  
"You shall forever be my home," she sighed, leaning back against the trunk.  
  
The half-High, half-Half elf thought of the next step in their mission and how they were to fight against the Xessoust. The heirs were being targeted. Legolas and Aragorn would be safe here in Lorien.  
  
Tuestuoh frowned. Why had none of the Xessoust remained at Rivendell to try to catch or kill Arwen? She was the heir of the Half-elves. Sighing, she wondered if Galadriel and Celeborn were right in their assumptions that the Dark Elves wanted Middle-earth for their very own.  
  
"I know you're there," she said softly, looking downward.  
  
Legolas stared back up at her, his face questioning. "Why are you avoiding me so suddenly?"  
  
Tuestuoh frowned; she had not realized that he thought her solitude for thinking was a way of trying to avoid him. After telling him such he motioned for her to climb down. Hesitating she did so, climbing skillfully down to where he stood. When she reached him he slipped his hands around her waist, pulling her lower body to his and kissed her lightly.  
  
"Celeborn has informed Aragorn and I that we must stay here while you and O'histuoh run madly around Middle-earth," Legolas said. His voice sounded bruised and hurt.  
  
"It was their decision, not our own that you should stay here," said Tuestuoh, running fingers down the sides of his face, tracing the outlines of his cheekbones and jaw. "But I do agree, I wish for nothing but your safety."  
  
Legolas sighed. "I do not wish to be parted from you Na Eesmooh," he whispered, touching his forehead to hers.  
  
My Darling.  
  
Tuestuoh kissed him tenderly. "I will return swiftly, I promise you that Legolas," she said.  
  
He returned her kiss with passion and they made love under the leaves of Lorien. When they had finished Legolas turned to her, fingers running over her bare thigh, kissing her neck softly.  
  
"I must send word to my father," he said quietly.  
  
"About the Xessoust?" Tuestuoh asked.  
  
"No," he replied. "Something more important than dark warriors chasing down the heirs of Middle-earth."  
  
Tuestuoh laughed, her white skin shinning in the moonlight that penetrated the canopy of golden trees. "What could possibly be more important that making sure the future of Middle-earth lives?"  
  
The High elf hoisted himself up to where he was leaning over her, supporting his upper body on his elbows, grinning down at Tuestuoh. "You."  
  
Tuestuoh smiled, but inside her heart contracted with fear. There was no possible way that Legolas could convince his father to let his son take a bastard girl as wife. Tuestuoh said nothing and instead let her hands roam over Legolas' body, gaining kisses and moans. While their bodies joined again she thought: He will forget about me, his father will not let him marry me and he will forget about me.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
O'histuoh found Aragorn sitting in his room in the canopy of the Lorien trees staring across the golden leaves. She joined him without a word, sitting next to him on the bay window cushioned seat. Pulling her legs up onto the cushion, folding one knee in front of her, and sitting on the other, she laid her hands down, comfortably hugging the leg bent at her chest. After a time he stopped puffing on his pipe and looked at her.  
  
"You leave in the morning," he said. It was not a question.  
  
"Celeborn told you," she replied and nodded. "Yes, Tuestuoh and I leave in the morning."  
  
Looking out the window she suddenly felt his hand on hers. The Dark Elf shifted her gaze to his. Aragorn said nothing, but moved closer to her. "Promise," he said, his voice gruff. "Promise me you will return alive and well."  
  
O'histuoh stared into his eyes for a moment, thinking. She knew the human had feelings for her, it was obvious. Her own feelings for him were kept hidden, though now for some odd reason she felt them rise, unabashed to the surface. Her black eyes, reflecting the stars, shone with life and emotions unchecked.  
  
"I shall return to you Aragorn, that I promise," she said.  
  
O'histuoh cannot remember who moved first, but suddenly found herself kissing the heir of Gondor. Her lips came alive with electricity and her body burned with raw energy, the levels rising the longer they stayed in contact. When Aragorn moved to end the kiss she shoved against him, knocking him against the wall of the bay window seat.  
  
Clothes were torn from bodies, Aragorn throwing her lightly onto the bed. While they joined their swords lay on the floor, scabbards crossed. An odd glow arose from the swords, the two weapons humming loudly. Neither O'histuoh nor Aragorn noticed the swords, so absorbed in their own passion.  
  
Even as the two slept the swords continued glowing and humming, the energy around them glowing with life. In the morning when O'histuoh awoke and silently gathered her things, preparing to leave with Tuestuoh to venture across Middle-earth, she snatched up her sword belt without noticing the energy.  
  
The room immediately felt the loss, and O'histuoh took the feeling not as something she had done by picking up her sword, but rather looked at it as her heart bruising at the thought of leaving Aragorn, even for so short a time.  
  
That morning the two girls left the city. Aragorn was still asleep in his bed, and awoke when he reached out to clutch the Dark Elf and found nothing. Legolas watched them go from the top of Tuestuoh's tree where they had shared the night.  
  
  
  
A/N – It's starting to get interesting, no? R&R!!! 3 TheLady 


	11. Nameless Mother

A/N – You wanna know what's worse than sitting at home with a laptop, your attention deprived feline, only 2 hours of online time a day and pain from recent surgery that requires you to stay at home until you're healed? NOTHING! . . . ok . . . I'm better . . . venting is fun! ^.^  
  
  
  
  
  
O'histuoh and Tuestuoh slowed their horses, Stormwing and Mistfire snorting at the sudden reduction in pace. Mera horses loved to run, and these stallions were no exception. Both Elven women turned in their saddles, looking around them. Their trip had not been easy. An encounter with the Xessoust after they had left Lorien slowed their ride, and now the dark riders threatened to do it again.  
  
"Are you sure it's the Xessoust?" whispered Tuestuoh, looking around with an arrow drawn, a frown creasing her brow.  
  
O'histuoh shook her head, her red stallion snorting and shifting as she swung her sword around. "I am not sure, the energy is some how far different, yet the anger and pain and hatred is still in the scent."  
  
The two turned their horses toward Rivendell and let the Mera stallions run like the wind. The two Elven women did nothing more than hold on, the stallions had no bridles and now that the sisters had given them free rein they would run until they reached Rivendell. A white rider drew even with them and Tuestuoh smiled, knowing him as Glorfindel. His steed was well rested and kept pace with the Meras easily, only tiring when they neared Rivendell though the Meras still ran strong.  
  
When they entered the woods around Rivendell they slowed their steeds, Stormwing and Mistfire happy that they were able to run long enough to let out some kept in energy. They dismounted and Glorfindel greeted the two with warmth. The horses loped off into the woods and the trio walked the stairs to Rivendell.  
  
"I missed you on our last trip," said Tuestuoh, grinning.  
  
"Ah, yes," said the elf. "I heard of that infamous visit. Arwen is still upset."  
  
O'histuoh snorted. "Serves her right the stubborn little bitch."  
  
Glorfindel's eyes laughed. They walked in silence for a bit before he spoke again. "Arwen is still upset but I think now it is for a different reason. Have either of you heard word from Elrond since you last left Rivendell?" he asked.  
  
Both sisters shook their heads and Glorfindel nodded. They walked silently until O'histuoh grew impatient and started walking ahead, swinging her sword with a bored air. The male elf looked long and hard at Tuestuoh once the younger had left and she turned to stare at him.  
  
"Have I done something of interest?" Tuestuoh asked, pushing her hair behind her ears.  
  
"You were born," said Glorfindel with an odd look. He picked up a lock of her hair, studying it. When they passed into the light it shone as gold as Legolas', but when shadow surrounded it remained a dark brown. Glorfindel dropped her hair and they continued walking. Tuestuoh frowned but said nothing. She knew the elf well and soon all would be explained to her.  
  
The city of Rivendell greeted them with warmth and the buildings as always shone with stark brilliance. Tuestuoh smiled when she saw Elrond and O'histuoh talking smoothly when she and Glorfindel reached them in a small side courtyard. Elrond looked at her and a smile, uncertain, passed across his face. They stood, the four of them, and conversed. O'histuoh and Tuestuoh gave Elrond the warning to watch Arwen closely, for the Xessoust were after the heirs of Middle-earth.  
  
A pained look filled Elrond's face and he asked to speak with Tuestuoh alone. When Glorfindel and O'histuoh left, the younger Dark Elf excited about the idea that Glorfindel would spar with her, Tuestuoh asked Elrond what was troubling him. The Half-Elf sighed and bade her to sit on a stone bench that was near.  
  
"I must tell you something," said Elrond.  
  
Tuestuoh smiled at him. "You may tell me anything, Elrond. You have always been as a father to me."  
  
At this the Half-Elf's face grew even more pained. "This may come as some bit of a scare Tuestuoh, but I am your father."  
  
Tuestuoh stared at Elrond, open-mouthed. When she did not reply right away Elrond continued.  
  
"I meant to tell you ages before this, but I could not bring myself to do so. But when I saw this – " he reached out and grabbed the necklace that was always around her neck with the locket and the ring upon it " – this was the ring I gave your mother when I was younger, before the Last Alliance of Men and Elves. You were born and shortly after your mother was killed in that battle. She was the best archer I had ever seen and you, I am happy to see, have inherited her abilities."  
  
"When the war was over," he continued "I had Glorfindel search for you, though he had no luck. You had vanished. Years and years passed and I had assumed you dead. Your mother only sent a single simple letter, I recognized her handwriting right away. All she wrote was 'Our daughter is beautiful.' I never saw her again, and I never knew you as a child."  
  
Elrond stopped and dropped the necklace. "I had known your past and though I wasn't sure if you were her daughter I had begun to wonder. You kept the necklace hidden well, and I did not see it until you had traveled to Rivendell many times. By that time I had taken you and O'histuoh in as daughters and when I actually saw the ring it set my beliefs in stone."  
  
Tuestuoh frowned, her mind working fast. "This is why none of the Xessoust remained here at Rivendell then?"  
  
Elrond nodded and placed a hand over hers. "You are the true heir of the Half-Elves Tuestuoh, not Arwen. You were born first, and even though your mother was of High-Elven decent you are in line for the throne if harm should befall me."  
  
Tuestuoh's lower lip quivered and looking into Elrond's eyes she knew he told the truth. Her father, she had met her father. After all this time and Arwen's barbs and thinking she was unwanted Tuestuoh knew she was truly loved. The true heir of Rivendell looked at her father and said with a shaking voice, "What was my mother's name?"  
  
Elrond's face, which has blossomed into hope and joy, was lanced with pain again. "I am afraid I do not know Tuestuoh, I never learned, for we were together for such a short time when we were pulled apart by the evils of Souron." Elrond, seeing her tears filled with pain and joy pulled her into embrace and she cried into his arms for a long time.  
  
When they finally pulled apart Tuestuoh sobbed once more, and sniffled. A slow grin spread across her face. "So all this time Arwen has been my little sister?" she giggled. Elrond nodded and told her that her room was waiting her, she was tired and near the end of her journey.  
  
When she went into her rooms, taking off her bow and arrow she laid them against a pillar that was the beginning of her room, the curtains cutting off outside access blowing in the ever-present wind. Tuestuoh looked around her room, normally a happy place anyway, and was surprised to see it decorated with flowers and a new gilded mirror. A rug that depicted the scene of mountains with eagles soaring overhead was laid on the stone floor.  
  
Another surprise awaited her on the bed: Arwen was sitting on her bed, a vase of flowers overturned on the floor next to her. The Half-Elf was slowly cutting the flowers into little pieces and Tuestuoh could see blood on Arwen's hands from the dagger she had been using. Tuestuoh moved slowly and cautiously toward Arwen, she knew that the younger elf had never liked her, and this new news must have deepened her hatred.  
  
"Arwen?" said Tuestuoh in a soft, sweet voice. "Are you all right?"  
  
Arwen looked up at Tuestuoh with a mad look across her face. Her normally beautiful brown hair was tangled and her eyes were wild with something Tuestuoh could not name. The Half-Elf stood up and walked slowly towards Tuestuoh, still fidgeting over a half-torn flower. Arwen looked at Tuestuoh with a smirking smile, her eyes half-mad.  
  
"I'm fine sister," she said with a giggle. "I've always been fine."  
  
Tuestuoh took a step backwards, pushing through the curtain and into the light. When her hair was hit by the sunlight it shone a brilliant blonde and Arwen made a snorting sound when she saw Tuestuoh's change. The Half- Elf dropped the flower, blood slowly dripping from her hands, one hand loosely holding the dagger still.  
  
"Come, sister," said Arwen with the same mad giggle. "Give your sister a hug."  
  
Tuestuoh stepped backwards again, holding her arms out in front of her. Damned if she left all of her weapons in the room, how she was facing Arwen alone. She knew that in Arwen's state, half-mad and raging, that she would fight without thought, her swings would be wild. Before Tuestuoh could call out for help Arwen lunged. Tuestuoh dodged most of her attack, though the Half-Elf sliced her upper arm, blood staining her clothes as it ran from the wound.  
  
"O'N USEQQIE!" screamed Tuestuoh, clutching her arm, trying not to stumble down the stairs. "IIM'Q O'HISTUOH!"  
  
Her voice echoed off of the walls of Rivendell as Arwen chased her, laughing madly and lunging whenever Tuestuoh hesitated. The half-High half- Half elf did not want to hurt Arwen, only get away from her. Screaming "I'm trapped!" and "Help O'histuoh" in Uuohyi for O'histuoh to hear had been a quick thought. Within moments Tuestuoh heard O'histuoh slashing noisily through the trees of Rivendell, just when Arwen had cornered Tuestuoh.  
  
A sword flashed and Arwen cried out, her dagger was on the ground and a new gash that was not self inflicted was on the back of Arwen's hand. O'histuoh wrestled Arwen to the ground none to gently, her hatred for Elrond's daughter showing in her treatment of the Half-Elf. Glorfindel arrived a moment later and stared at the scene before him.  
  
Within minutes Elrond was caring for Tuestuoh's arm in her room and Arwen had been plunged into the cold waters of the river and shown to her own room under the eye of guards, a healer had been sent to tend to her hands. Elrond sighed as he carefully healed Tuestuoh's arm, O'histuoh sitting in the corner playing with her sword with a dark look on her face. Tuestuoh had filled in the Dark Elf while Elrond was healing her, telling her Elrond's tale.  
  
"Your arm should be fine," Elrond said, smiling softly.  
  
"I'm sleeping in here," said O'histuoh as Elrond got up to leave.  
  
"But Arwen is under lock and key," protested Elrond.  
  
"Yes, but I do not wish to jinx your daughter's future by leaving her alone," O'histuoh said wisely. "Arwen is a skilled fighter, and if she thought hard she could surpass those guards with little thought Elrond."  
  
Tuestuoh stood and touched her father's arm lightly. When he turned to look at her Tuestuoh smiled softly. "All will fine father," she said soothingly. "O'histuoh wished for nothing more than my safety. I shall be fine."  
  
Elrond smiled and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Then I shall not worry."  
  
He left his daughter's room, leaving the sisters in peace as O'histuoh tapped a music crystal and its song filled the air. Tuestuoh sat on the bed again, slowly tugging a shirt on over her wound, flinching when it hurt. Looking over at the Dark Elf who was had a look of utter bliss on her face and smiling madly she frowned and asked what was so amusing.  
  
"Oh," said O'histuoh, airily. "I had been dreaming of the day when Arwen went mad." She started giggling and almost fell off of her bench. "I just never dreamed I would see the day! Now I can die happy!" Both girls started laughing, a sound that echoed down to Elrond, who chuckled softly at their happiness.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N – Interesting no? Well, if you keep reading (AND HOPEFULLY REVIEWING ::evil glare:: ) I'll keep writing. Deal? Ok then! Now! The Review Button is calling you! CLICK IT! 3 TheLady 


	12. Return to Lorien

Legolas and Aragorn waited in Lorien for their ladies to return. Often Aragorn would close himself in his room and brood, worrying about O'histuoh's safety. Legolas could be seen practicing his archery in secluded parts of the forest, his gray mare always near in case he heard the horn of approaching riders. But for the longest time no horn was called and Aragorn and Legolas waited in fear.  
  
Galadriel and Celeborn could not tell either when the sisters would return. When both tried to ask Nimuea if she had guessed when the two would come back to the forest of Lorien she snapped at them.  
  
"I have work to do!" she snarled, dripping quill in hand. "Please leave me be and worry about them else where!"  
  
After that they left Nimuea alone and sat on their own time. They ate together and often went riding through the woods to pass the time. Aragorn would practice with the guardian elves of Lorien and Legolas spent much of his time acting as lookout from some of the tallest trees on the boarders of the forest. Once when he came down from his daily watch Aragorn was waiting for him.  
  
"Still no sign?" he asked.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "Nay," he said. "Not a sign of them anywhere. I dread for their safety."  
  
Aragorn chuckled. "They will return and be fine," he said. "Just wait an see. I believe you do think too much and rack your mind with dread."  
  
Legolas frowned at his friend. "I know both are skilled yet I feel as if something is wrong. The Xessoust are still on the edge of the forest, though they dare not come in. The purity of Lorien is too strong for them to dare. What if the Xessoust who chase Tuestuoh and O'histuoh? They are not guarded by such a forest."  
  
Aragorn held up his hands and leaned against a tree. "I apologize, I did not mean to upset you, I merely stated you worry too much."  
  
The night was growing over the horizon and they stayed at the base of that tree, talking. At one point Legolas climbed back up, feeling his bond with Tuestuoh grow. Aragorn slowly climbed up after him, taking care not to fall. When he reached a branch right below Legolas he asked, "What do you see?"  
  
Legolas was smiling. "They are coming, I see them on the horizon, and they ride hard."  
  
They climbed down and rode first inward to tell Galadriel and Nimuea (who did not snap at them but looked quiet relieved) and then were accompanied to the edge of the forest with a group of Lorien guards that Aragorn had befriended while practicing his sword work.  
  
They waited a little inside the forest, the Lorien guards making Aragorn and Legolas stay inside the borders away from the Xessoust that were haunting the edges of the forest. A scream, the same sickening screams that the Xessoust had called when Aragorn and Legolas had heard them before. A clash of steal, and when Legolas closed his eyes to focus his hearing he heard the whistle of Tuestuoh's arrows. After a while all was quiet and thundering was easily heard echoing through the trees.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas had long been dismounted and stood waiting the sisters anxiously. The red and black stallions appeared in their vision and both women were slowing the horses whose coats were lathered as if they had been running harder and longer than they were used to. The two stallions pulled to a stop and Tuestuoh and O'histuoh practically fell into their arms.  
  
Legolas looked at Tuestuoh, his face worried with what he saw. She was tired, her face gaunt and pale, her muscles felt weak as she clung to him. "What has happened to you?" he asked.  
  
It was O'histuoh, who was supported by Aragorn who answered. "The Xessoust always pull the life from you, it is their magic, how they work. They try to pull your mind into a trap, and weaken your body in the process." She stopped and took a few large, body-shaking breaths before she continued. "When there are many focused on you it is harder to resist unless you have had training. They have been near us since Rivendell and the exposure has weakened us considerably."  
  
Aragorn shushed her and the women were hoisted onto Aragorn and Legolas' horses, riding in front of the two men while two guards took care of Mistfire and Stormwing. When they reached the city Galadriel was waiting at the base of a large tree for them. Nimuea was not there which meant the texts were still encoded. Before Legolas could dismount and help Tuestuoh the elf looked at Galadriel and spoke.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked. "You knew, you could see it, but you never told me."  
  
Galadriel had a pained look on her face when she responded. "I could not. The course of your life had to be developed by who you were, and you thought yourself to be an unwanted child. I am glad I did not, for you turned out better than your father or I thought you ever would."  
  
Galadriel looked at Aragorn and Legolas and said, "Take them to their rooms, my daughters need their rest. When they awake tend to them and when they feel rejuvenated bring them to me. The texts are almost uncovered and we must talk." With that Galadriel left to speak with Celeborn. Aragorn and Legolas separated and took the women to their rooms.  
  
Legolas took Tuestuoh up to her room, supporting her the entire time. When they got there he helped her undress and fussed over the cut on her arm (though almost completely healed). Tenderly he helped her into a bath and gently washed her hair and cleansed her skin while she sat in the warm water. When the water started to chill Legolas helped her out and pulled a large gray shirt he had in his pack and put her in bed.  
  
When Tuestuoh woke up Legolas was waiting by the bed his feet propped up on a stool with a book in his lap. Noticing movement he flipped the book over his shoulder and leaned forward as she sat up holding a hand to her temple. "How long was I asleep?" she asked.  
  
"About a day and a half," he replied, getting up. He fetched a tray that had food on it, taking the top off that was keeping the food warm. Setting the tray next to the bed he watched as she ate the food, ravenous. "Your sister is still asleep, Aragorn thinks she'll wake up soon."  
  
Tuestuoh nodded, licking her fingers, starring at Legolas. "Did you miss me?" she asked, sucking on her left thumb.  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow and responded, "Of course I did, I miss every second I'm not with you. Every moment you're not with me I feel a great loss and my soul pines for your beautiful face, your body, your mind."  
  
Tuestuoh grinned and leaned forward, grabbing his shirt and pulling him into a full kiss. "Good," she said when she pulled away, grinning mischievously as she moved the empty tray away from the bed. "Because I pine for you too." With a giggle she pulled him onto the bed suddenly, causing him to give a startled cry.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
O'histuoh woke up suddenly, pulling a dagger out from underneath her pillow and holding it to Aragorn's throat. The man known as Strider held still and didn't move, watching the black haired elf. O'histuoh blinked a few times and shook her head, then frowned at Aragorn. Lowering the blade she yawned. "Sorry," was all she mumbled. Aragorn let out the breath he was holding.  
  
The Dark Elf stretched and swung her feet over the side of the bed. She started telling him of where they had been and greetings from the other heirs. When she told him of their journey to Rivendell and what Arwen had done and who Tuestuoh's father was Aragorn sat in his chair, openmouthed.  
  
"So Tuestuoh is the true heir of the Half Elves?" Aragorn asked.  
  
O'histuoh nodded, pulling on some clothes. "Kind of interesting after all Arwen put her through. Making fun of the fact she didn't know who her parents were. Personally, I find it humorous that Tuestuoh is Arwen's elder sister."  
  
Aragorn watched as O'histuoh got dressed, sitting back in his chair and puffing on his pipe. "What will happen to Arwen?" he asked.  
  
The Dark Elf shot him a nasty look. "I thought you didn't care about her anymore," she snarled.  
  
Aragorn smiled. "I just wanted to know if Elrond considered her mad and was forever going to keep her under lock and key or if she'll ever come to her senses. She always was a bit off . . . a little too bitchy as well," he added after thought.  
  
O'histuoh smiled and pulled on her sword belt. "Come on, I feel the need to beat you up. Let's go practice."  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Nimuea sat at her desk, staring blankly at the parchment in front of her. Scratches covered the parchment where she had made mistakes and other places had smaller writing where she had tried to fit in more. Suddenly she glanced at the text she had been trying to decipher and her mouth fell open.  
  
"Well fuck a dwarf!" she said, standing up.  
  
Quickly she ran out of her room, candles flickering in the breeze she created. When she reached Galadriel's rooms she burst in without knocking, causing the elder woman to start and growl at her. Nimuea held up her hands to catch her breath; running down one tree, across the city to another and up its trunk as well was hard work, even for an elf.  
  
"It's finished!" panted Nimuea.  
  
Galadriel stood, eyebrows raised. "Well," she said. "Tell me, where are the parts of the weapon that can stop the Dark Elves. Where must we search Nimuea?"  
  
Nimuea smiled, pushing her golden hair behind her shoulders. "No where," she said, taking in a deep breath. "They are here in Lorien."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N – I hope you think it's getting more interesting . . . I got really bored today and decided that unless you people start reviewing I'm just gonna leave it as a cliffhanger. But if you're smart you'd've already figured out what the weapons are. So R&R!!! I command you!!!! Besides . . . if you don't R&R, you won't find out if Arwen escapes Rivendell or if she dies in her cell or if she takes her rage out on Elrond and kills him . . . or all of the above. REVIEW! Luv ya! 3 TheLady 


	13. The Brother

A/N - So have you actually figured out what the two weapons are that could destroy the Dark Elves from coming into power? Let's find out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Once again they gathered in Galadriel's greeting room. Celeborn was seated next to her, and Nimuea was there, texts in her hands when O'histuoh, Tuestuoh, Legolas and Aragorn came in. After they had all sat down Galadriel asked Nimuea to explain her discoveries.  
  
"The weapons do not need to be searched for," the golden haired elf said excitedly. "They are here in Lorien."  
  
"How could they possibly be here in Lorien?" O'histuoh asked, her eyebrows narrowing as she thought. "One still remains with my father in K'tala."  
  
Nimuea's eyes danced. "But no longer," she said. "You stole his sword did you not? Very well. That sword is the very same weapon that your father kept close eye on, one of the weapons he sought to use for destruction. The other is none other than Aragorn's blade!"  
  
Aragorn raised his eyebrows and looked down at his sword. "Are you sure this is so?"  
  
Nimuea nodded vigorously, looking through her records. "Yes, your legendary sword is the other half of the key, Aragorn. Have you not noticed when you two fight together that the sword, er, hum, or emit light of some sort?"  
  
Before Aragorn could answer O'histuoh spoke. "Not just when the swords are used in battle. The other day I was with Aragorn in his room and the swords were together and when I separated them to take mine the room suddenly felt empty. It was slightly too noisy to notice if they were humming," she added, blushing slightly.  
  
Aragorn thought, fingers steepled in front of his head, chin rested on the closest pair. "The day in Rivendell when we sparred together, I had thought that it was the sun glaring off of the sword, for that day was bright. Maybe I was wrong, maybe the swords were actually glowing."  
  
Nimuea nodded. "Yes, I believe Aragorn's blade is the one we seek."  
  
Celeborn nodded. "This saves us valuable time indeed."  
  
Tuestuoh looked at the elder elf and nodded curtly. "Yes it does seeing as the heirs are each bringing their best warriors to help fight the Xessoust as we speak."  
  
A horn call, three quick blasts and all but Celeborn and Galadriel vacated their seats swiftly, running down the stairs. The call meant danger, and when they heard it again they sped faster, running recklessly down the stairs. Hearing the call again so quickly meant danger in Lorien. Looking through the trees Tuestuoh told the others what she saw: a lone Xessoust was riding through the forest wielding a sword.  
  
"Has he killed?" asked Nimuea.  
  
"Not that I can see," responded Rivendell's heir.  
  
All grabbed weapons, Legolas and Tuestuoh stationed themselves as archers, firing arrows at the lone rider to funnel him into their path. Aragorn and O'histuoh had swords drawn, but O'histuoh pushed the human against the tree and told him to leave this fight to her or he'd never see her in his bed again. The rider came up fast, almost even with the five fighters.  
  
A snap echoed through the forest. Nimuea's whip fired out across the clearing that the warrior was crossing and she pulled with her strength, wrenching the horse's forelegs out from underneath him, causing him to stumble and fall. A sickening crack and a scream that sent chills up their spines echoed through the woods and the horse died as it fell hard to the earth, neck snapped. The golden haired girl flicked her wrist and the whip uncoiled and returned.  
  
The Xessoust got up and pulled its blade from the sheath, walking straight for O'histuoh. The clearing suddenly grew thick and everyone but Aragorn and Legolas knew the feeling: Xessoust magic. It was deadly stuff, dark webs that covered your mind and dragged you into their will, making their prey an easy kill. But O'histuoh fought and the Xessoust let out a shriek.  
  
The blades flew, and Nimuea and Tuestuoh held back Aragorn and Legolas who had not been trained against Xessoust trickery. They were walking straight to death.  
  
Sparks emitted from the blades, the Xessoust's a deadly black that reflected no light, the tip gleamed of poison. O'histuoh's blade shone golden and flew faster. The dark warrior cut for her stomach and she rolled away and jumped back up. Muscles in her arms bulging she cut for the creature's hood and her blade caught, tearing the material to show his face. It was a normal face with an impassive expression, dark hair and eyes just as the elf he was fighting, startling to look up as he advanced upon O'histuoh.  
  
With a cry of vehemence blade slid into flesh and the dark haired fighter fell. The clearing went back to normal, the air thinned and everyone breathed easier. O'histuoh pulled the blade from flesh and kneeled down to look at the warrior she had felled. The features on the man changed, shifted from an average looking elf to a beautiful one. O'histuoh screamed down at the body in front of her, suddenly clutching the warrior's hand.  
  
"Tuomeos!" she cried.  
  
The warrior looked up at her, startled by her sudden appearance. "O'histuoh?" he asked. "What has happened?"  
  
Galadriel walked through those around him, pushing through Nimuea and Legolas to get to them. Seeing the situations he turned to two other elves that had been near, her assistants. "Take him up to a spare room," she snapped. "Hurry!"  
  
The elves came forward and carried the still living man up to a room, O'histuoh staying at his side at all times. Left in the clearing alone Nimuea, Aragorn, Legolas and Tuestuoh inspected the horse and the sword that was left behind. Tuestuoh walked to the horse, walking around it twice, a look of disgust on her face.  
  
"They took a fine animal, an intelligent animal, and turned him into filth," she spat. "Another Great Mera, suffering from conformists that only want control and death."  
  
Aragorn picked up the sword, only to cry out and drop it again. He took an arrow from Legolas and poked at it. Slowly he watched as the black of the sword started to sizzle and disappear, vaporizing into the air. When all that was left was an expertly made sword, the hilt wrapped in black leather, Aragorn dared to pick it up again. This time he did not cry out.  
  
"A very well made sword," he said, swinging it around.  
  
It sliced the air easily, handing it to Legolas the High-Elf said it was expertly balanced and the metal would not break easily.  
  
"Why would a Xessoust, especially only one, come into Lorien?" questioned Nimuea aloud.  
  
"To try to gain freedom," Tuestuoh said quietly.  
  
The group looked at her, frowning at her words.  
  
"But if he was a true initiated Xessoust how could he possibly think on his own?" asked Legolas.  
  
The brown haired Elven women shook her head. "This was no ordinary Xessoust," she said. Pointing to the sword she said, "It bears the mark of the Raven." Indeed at the base of the blade a blacksmith's mark claimed it. "It is one of the best made swords in K'tala if it came from the Raven Smiths." She motioned to the horse. "A Great Mera. There are Meras, yes. Great Meras like that of O'histuoh, Nimuea and mine, our own steeds, they are reserved for more important people. A Great Mera would not be given to just anyone."  
  
"What are you saying?" asked Legolas. "That this man was someone important? A general? A lord?"  
  
Tuestuoh shook her head sadly. "Nay, someone far worse," she said, pausing. "Someone O'histuoh has fought before, though never in true battle."  
  
"Who is it?" Aragorn questioned.  
  
Nimuea and Tuestuoh looked at each other, the elder questioning the younger on if she should continue speaking. After a moment's hesitation Tuestuoh turned back to the two men. She drew in a shuddering breath and spoke.  
  
"It is O'histuoh's elder brother. Heir of K'tala."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N - Yay! Suspense is fun! Review and maybe I'll continue ::wink, wink:: No, seriously, Tiff and Chris would kill me if I stopped there. But c'mon, review anyway, you know you love me! 3 TheLady 


	14. The Awakening

A/N - Life is going much, much slower while ff.n is off-line.  
  
  
  
  
  
He was floating. Freely. He hadn't felt this free in so long.  
  
"Tuomeos . . . "  
  
That voice sounded familiar. So familiar. He'd heard it when he was younger. That voice would taunt him, and his own would taunt in return. There was something between the voices, a feeling . . .  
  
"Wake up . . . "  
  
Was it time for his shift on guard patrol? He didn't even like guard patrol. Interesting, he didn't remember ever feeling hate or love for guard patrol. He used to do it because those shadows told him to.  
  
Light fluttered over his closed eyelids and he didn't open his eyes.  
  
Those damn shadows. He hated those shadows. Another interesting thought, he didn't used to care about the shadows one way or another.  
  
"Listen you bastard, you better wake up."  
  
His mouth twitched into a smile. Another interesting sensation: his face felt as his own again. He used to look like every other Xessoust, every other warrior in any army his father governed. His father said if all remained alike none could determine whom to kill first. But now his face was his own again and it felt wonderful.  
  
"Tuomeos, please wake up . . . "  
  
He spoke, his voice sounded as his own deep tenor and not some common alto like the rest of the Xessoust: another happy change. "I never recall my sister saying please once in her life. I always remembered the little jinx saying 'now.'"  
  
"I am not a jinx!" she responded; though the statement was forced her voice still sounded soft.  
  
"O'histuoh?" came another voice, flowing and sweet. "Has he awakened?"  
  
"Yes, the stupid block head is awake for the most part," responded his sister's voice.  
  
But odd, the other had called his sister O'histuoh. His sister was Wemyimitt, The Valueless. He opened his eyes and peered around the room, his vision was fuzzy. When all came into focus he saw her: his sister. "Wemyimitt?" he asked.  
  
The girl standing behind the dark haired elf frowned but his sister responded. "My name is O'histuoh now, brother," she said softly.  
  
"Night-Song?" he asked, trying to sit up.  
  
The other girl, who had walked to the other side of his bed, pushed him back down. "You are still too weak," she said stiffly.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, scowling at her. She was pretty.  
  
"My name is Tuestuoh," she said, her voice still hard.  
  
"Star-Song," he said, it wasn't a question. "And you're named in Uuohyi, but you are not a Dark Elf."  
  
"My past is none of your concern your Highness," she spat.  
  
A spark of anger in that elf, he thought. "But you are a Half Elf are you not?" he asked.  
  
O'histuoh and Tuestuoh snorted at the same time and the brown-haired elf spoke. "I am neither Dark, nor Half, nor High," she said. A male voice called her name from somewhere below, Tuomeos realized he was up in a room built onto a tree, and she left the room.  
  
"You really shouldn't upset my sister," said O'histuoh, grinning slyly.  
  
"You don't have a sister."  
  
"She is my sister."  
  
"But she is not a Dark Elf," Tuomeos said. "It sounds almost as if she belongs to no one, but she must belong to a race of elves. She cannot just appear."  
  
O'histuoh shrugged. "You will learn in time when you are better."  
  
"Who healed me?"  
  
"You ask too many questions elder brother," she said, playing with a dagger.  
  
"And I will ask until you tell me."  
  
"Galadriel healed you," she snapped. "Tuestuoh and Nimuea helped."  
  
Tuomeos thought. "But I am an enemy."  
  
"Apparently, not after father's webs thought you were going to die, so they left you and Tuomeos was born again," she said, snarling at the thought of her father and his webs.  
  
After a few days Tuomeos was well enough to walk around and O'histuoh helped him down the stairs, much to his embarrassment.  
  
"You can't expect to bounce back, Tuomeos," she had snapped at him. "I ran you through completely."  
  
Yes, his sister may have a new name but her sharpened temper was the same as ever.  
  
They walked to a clearing that was filled with sunlight. There were many elves there, practicing fighting.  
  
He could feel the power of heirs here. There were many, but he could not see them, there were too many in one place.  
  
O'histuoh stopped next to an elf with blonde hair and Tuomeos saw him as a Mirkwood Elf. While O'histuoh talked with him he overheard the elf's name and was shocked to learn he was Legolas, heir of the Half-Elves. Only a day ago he would have killed the elf, and now he was standing here watching a practice spar.  
  
The two in the center of the excited Lorien elves were an odd pair. Tuomeos could not tell if the female was High or Lorien Elven. Her hair was a shocking blonde but her features weren't pure High Elven. The other was a male human and the once-Xessoust knew him immediately as Aragorn, the heir of Gondor. The female was using Half-Elven fighting daggers and the steel flashed in the sun while Aragorn fought her off with his famous blade. The two fought fiercely, crying out with rage or triumph, almost as if they were truly fighting.  
  
Finally the two pinned each other, blades touching skin. If one moved the steel would slash and kill the other. Surprisingly they got up and laughed, shaking hands. Aragorn spotted O'histuoh and waved, and Tuomeos's sister waved back. Aragorn was approached by a Lorien elf wishing a match. The female elf he had just fought stopped to pick up a quiver full of arrows and a High-Elven bow. Another strange thing: she used weapons from those of Half and High Elven societies.  
  
When she walked over to where they were in the shade she smiled and Tuomeos thought she looked like the girl he had seen when he first woke up.  
  
"You did wonderful," said Legolas as she walked near.  
  
When she entered the shadows her hair changed dramatically: it went to a deep brown and Tuomeos's jaw dropped. The woman didn't notice but instead walked into Legolas' arms.  
  
"Thank you," Tuestuoh said, smiling.  
  
Tuomeos could not help but stare, and when Legolas and Tuestuoh kissed he turned away, blushing madly for having stared while they were being intimate. He knew she was the true heir of the half-Elves. The Xessoust had been bred with the ability to not see, but feel the very presence of an heir. Their blood was different, and that rolled into their aura. The Xessoust followed that aura.  
  
A flash of gold to his left and he turned to see another woman walking straight for their group of four. She had long golden hair and her robes where white and a gold that softly matched her locks. She stopped in front of Tuomeos and smiled, raising her golden eyebrows. "I see you have made it out of bed," she spoke.  
  
"Y-yes," he responded. "I have."  
  
"My name is Nimuea, and I am glad to see your health has improved since I saw you last," she said, her eyes twinkling.  
  
"It has?"  
  
"Well, the last time I saw you, you were half naked on a bed with a mortal wound," she said.  
  
"Ah, yes," he said, smiling.  
  
"How about I leave you to Nimuea and I go beat up my suitor?" O'histuoh said, and left promptly to join the celebrating Aragorn; he had beaten every sparring partner except for Tuestuoh that day. Looking around Tuomeos saw that Legolas and Tuestuoh had left to go off on their own.  
  
"Well," Nimuea said with a smile. "It's just you and me. Do you want to look around Lorien?"  
  
"Definitely," he said with a grin. 


End file.
